Wedding Bells
by Juliebmr
Summary: COMPLETE. Scott and Jean finally get married. And not even Magneto gets in their way.
1. Chapter 1

_I am a sucker for a happy ending -- so here is the wedding of Scott and Jean. It isn't necessary to have read my earlier story "Phoenix Rising," but it does explain Scott's condition._ _Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

"**Wedding Bells"**

Part 1 – Private Conversations

It was amazing how much one person coming back from the dead and another almost dying could galvanize wedding plans. Jean Grey later would say all it took to dispel any doubts she had was to almost lose her fiancé, Scott Summers. While this was undoubtably true, even Logan refrained from reminding her that she was the one who nearly killed Scott in a burst of uncontrolled power (and temper).

However, once Jean and Scott set the date for their wedding, they were determined to see it through this time. They been engaged for two years and had tried to set a date several times before, but something had always happened to put their wedding on hold. Fortunately, all their initial plans and decisions were still there; they just needed to be dug up and dusted off. And since it was going to be a small wedding held at the school, which was something they _both_ wanted, there weren't that many actual preparations. All of which Jean tried to explain to her mother on the hall telephone.

The problem with the hall telephone was that it was in the hall. There was no privacy and voices carried easily to the library. Especially when they were shouting.

"Mother, don't be ridiculous," Jean was saying. "I've _lived_ with Scott for six years and I fucked him for three years before that ..."

"Way more information than I wanted to know," Bobby Drake murmured. He and about half a dozen other students were sitting in the library, pretending to ignore Jean's conversation, but in reality, glued to every word. He might pretend indifference, but Logan knew he had done the math. Hell, they had _all_ done the math. Scott had been eighteen when Jean first slept with him.

"No, I won't apologize for my language," Jean continued. "I just won't play the blushing virgin. I'm thirty-four, dammit. Scott and I are going to get married. All I want from you and Dad and Sara is to come and be happy for me. Can you do that?"

There was silence for a few minutes and the decibel level went down a bit. "I'm only going to have one bridesmaid and it's Ororo."

"I'm _not_ wearing pink chiffon," Storm muttered from her chair in the library.

x X x

The decibel level continued to drop and by the time Jean hung up the phone, she was talking normally and little could be heard in the library. Logan figured, frankly, that they had heard enough.

Jean calmly entered the library and went into a huddle with Storm and some of the other girls over wedding dresses. Most of the boys cleared out of the room. Wedding plans were too gooey to listen to and the overheard phone call provided plenty of good gossip to spread.

Suddenly, Jean looked up and cast her gaze upon Logan.

"Logan," she called out. "Would you please go check on Scott for me? I asked him if he was all right and he told me not to nag. He's in the hammock."

Logan was still startled by the ease of the couple's telepathic communication, but he shrugged and did as she asked. Pointed in the right direction by one of the students, he set off to find Scott.

Scott was convalescing from what was being referred to as "The Hellfire Club Incident." It was a good euphemism that hid all the pain and emotional turmoil that had occurred, culminating in his being thrown off a cliff by Jean. That he had survived at all, was nothing short of a miracle.

Miracle or not, Scott had not been a good patient, and was constantly pushing the boundaries of what his body (and his doctors) would allow him to do. He had been ordered to recuperate for a couple of weeks in the Med-Lab; but four days later, he had rebelled, insisting on going back to his own room. Jean had backed him up on it, pointing out that she could look after him just as easily there and that Hank needed a break. Hank agreed on both counts and tried again with an order for complete bed rest. But again, after three days of total boredom, Scott had secretly organized his advanced trigonometry class to meet in his room. Even Jean had not been aware of it and neither Hank nor Jean, as his doctors, were happy when the ruse was discovered. But Scott continued to push and was now back to teaching some of his math classes. The compromise was having the class meet in the library, rather than his regular classroom, so he could rest as needed. The students were charged with monitoring him for Hank and Jean and they did a pretty fair job of it.

Only in the matter of the Danger Room was Scott stymied. Professor Xavier had locked him out until he was completely recovered. It was not negotiable.

x X x

The hammock was hung between two large oaks, not too far from the house. Scott's leg had only recently come out of the cast; Logan was impressed that he had gotten this far on his own. As Jean had said, Scott was there, the hammock swinging gently back and forth. It was hard to tell initially if Scott were even awake. The glasses hid all.

"I had a feeling Jean would send someone," he said without looking.

"After everything that's happened, I don't blame her," Logan remarked lightly. "She has a vested interest in keeping you healthy. You're the groom and you're getting married in a few weeks. Scott snorted. "It only took two years and me almost dying to get there. But I'm not complaining. At least she's not asking me to choose fabric."

Logan thought over the magazines and scraps of cloth he had seen over the past weeks. "For a small wedding, it looks complicated."

"Battle plans for D-Day were simpler," Scott confirmed. "I'd be happy to just elope, but Jean's always wanted what she calls 'a proper wedding' and the kids are looking forward to it as well."

Logan smiled slightly. The kids were thrilled that the wedding was taking place at the mansion and they'd all get to attend. A wedding was something that showed even mutants could have the normal things in life – marriage and a family.

Scott continued. "It's not what I wanted, but I can suck it up and deal with it. It's just one day. So I'll do what every groom does -- stand where I'm told and wear what I'm told."

"What are you wearing?"

"A tux, apparently. That's de rigeur for an evening wedding. Well, late afternoon wedding. The wedding will be at five and an early dinner for everyone. _That_, at least, is firm. Then we're going to have the reception. The party should be fun."

"The kids are looking forward to that," Logan said. "They're planning on choosing the music."

"_I'm_ choosing the music," Scott said firmly. "The reception's certainly going to be interesting. Jean's mother and I are going to have to pretend we get along."

That was an intriguing statement. Since Scott appeared to be in an unusually chatty mood, Logan was willing to delve deeper. "Don't you?" he asked.

"Not really," Scott replied. "I think she's too interested in social position and status. She takes being "Mrs. Head of the History Department of Bard College" _very_ seriously. She thinks I'm too young for Jean and I'm just a high school math teacher. But what bothers her more than anything else is I'm Roman Catholic."

Logan was floored. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. Can you image that? That I'm a mutant doesn't bother her as much. She's resigned the to fact her grandchildren will be mutants; but she's afraid they'll be Roman Catholic mutants. Oh, the horror."

Logan choked on a laugh.

"But I have to cut Elaine some slack," Scott continued. "She was the only thing that stood between Jean and an insane asylum when she was a kid."

"Huh?"

"Jean was mis-diagnosed when her gifts manifested," he explained. "The doctors thought she was schizophrenic. But Elaine didn't accept the diagnosis. So she home schooled Jean for two years and took her to every doctor in New York state. Finally, they got to Professor Xavier, who was able to lock up Jean's powers until she was able to learn to control them."

This was all news to Logan. Much as he loved Jean (and he still did, even though he acknowledged her choice) there was much about her that he didn't know. Whereas, Scott had known her all of his adult life.

"So I'll be nice to Elaine and Elaine will be nice to me for Jean's sake," Scott continued. "And Jean's sister Sara and her husband will look disapproving and their kids will love every minute."

Logan snorted his laughter.

"Sounds like a fun family get-together," he commented.

"It will be," Scott confirmed. "I just hope I don't start laughing. At some point, the silliness of the whole thing will hit me."

"Well," Logan said, pushing himself away from the oak on which he was leaning. "I've got to get back to the house. I promised some of the kids a judo class." In spite of Logan's initial resistance to being enveloped by the school, he had quickly moved from being just head of security to teaching self defense classes as well. Much as he denied it, the school had become his home.

None of this was lost on Scott. "Careful, Logan," he called out. "Keep it up and I'll get the idea that you actually like us."

Logan's profane answer was lost on the breeze.

x X x

That evening, Jean sat in their bedroom, typing at her laptop with only the desk light on. Normally, she did this work in the lab, but Scott went to bed early now (partly on order from his doctors and partly from his own need to rest, irritating though he found it), so Jean came upstairs with him.

He was in bed, already asleep judging by his steady breathing. He wore the visor to bed now and Jean couldn't blame him for that. He had never been entirely comfortable not wearing some kind of ruby quartz eye-wear; after the attack on the school and subsequent events, he wasn't going to let his guard down. Especially when he was recovering from injuries to boot.

He moaned and Jean quickly turned his attention to him. The bulk of her powers were still in lockdown, but she could still reach out to him telepathically. But she didn't have to.

"Jean," Scott croaked, now awake. "Is there any aspirin?"

She brought it to him and sat on the edge of the bed while he swallowed the pills and water. "Is it your leg?"

He nodded. "It hurts a bit," he admitted. Jean knew better – his admission probably meant he was in considerable pain. "What are you working on?" he asked, changing the subject.

She smiled at the evasion. "Invitation list," she replied. "So far, with the school, family, and friends, it's coming in at about sixty people."

"Sounds manageable," Scott murmured. "Don't forget the Masters," he said. "Alex's parents would like to come, I think." He was rewarded with a kiss from Jean. Scott's brother Alex was going to be the best man. Circumstances had conspired in their childhood where Alex was adopted and Scott wasn't. While Scott was on good terms with Alex's adoptive parents, there was always a slight distance between them. Scott, for his part, recognized this in his own behavior and tried not to give in to hurt feelings. The Masters would be included under "family."

Which brought up the biggest point of discussion. "We still haven't decided who's going to do the ceremony," she reminded him.

Scott sighed. Left up to him, they'd be eloping. "You'd really like to be married religiously?"

"Well – yes, I would. And I thought with your conversations with Father Gregory and with Kurt, you'd be more -- interested -- in having a religious service."

While Jean had been believed to be dead, Scott had slowly taken steps to return to the faith of his childhood. Scott had been a "lapsed Catholic" for many years, despite the regular presence of a retired Roman Catholic priest, providing Mass at the school for the children. Father Gregory had tried for years to rekindle Scott's faith. But Kurt Wagner, a teleporter who returned with them from Alkali Lake and who physically resembled a demonic creature, was more tenacious. Between the two of them, Scott was slowly resolving his own inner conflicts between his faith and his experiences. It was going to be a long road, but Kurt was optimistic that he would eventually return to the church.

"Okay, I can compromise," Scott finally said. "We can ask Father Gregory to do it. We know him, he's known us for years, he knows what we all are, and he'd love to do it."

Jean tried not to laugh. Whereas she was herself only a nominal Episcopalian, her mother had imbibed some "anti-popish" sentiments early in her childhood and had never shaken their influence. As Scott had said, one of Jean's mother's objections to their relationship was Scott's Roman Catholicism. Oh, well, her mother would just have to deal with it.

He patted the bed beside him. "Is 'overexertion' still forbidden?" he asked slyly.

"Yes," she replied, joining him. "However, cuddling is allowed."

"Good," he murmured sleepily.

x X x


	2. Chapter 2: Packages, Boxes, and Bags

_I'd like to thank everyone who attempted to read Chapter 1 even with the formatting fiasco. I appreciate it and Chapter 1 has been fixed._

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

**"Wedding Bells"**

Part 2 – Packages, Boxes and Bags

While plans for the wedding were still going on, one very important item was not being overlooked – Jean was back to regular training sessions with Professor Xavier. Since Liberty Island, Jean's powers had grown exponentially, to the point where they really couldn't be measured. The Professor was of the opinion that Jean was now as strong, or even stronger, than he was himself. But the Professor had one very important gift Jean still lacked – control.

When she was a child, Professor Xavier had locked down Jean's powers, slowly releasing them as she matured. Recent events showed that might not be the best approach. Now he removed all the controls during training and at the end of each session, they were locked back down to a level where she felt confident of full control. It was a slow process, but the results were beginning to show.

They were in the Professor's study, practicing. Scott was also with them. From the mental link he shared with Jean, he was able to monitor Jean's mental and emotional state during the training. No one wanted a repeat of Jean's explosive breakdown.

Right then, the Professor and Jean were in the middle of a mental tug of war. Scott watched the two of them, expressionless, but inwardly growing alarmed. He could feel her power growing – couldn't the Professor?

If he could, he was ignoring it. "You're almost there, Jean," Professor Xavier encouraged, oblivious to the orange glow in her eyes.

"That's enough," Scott said firmly. He wasn't sure exactly what they were doing, but he didn't need to look at Jean to tell they were reaching a dangerous point.

"Scott, please," the Professor said with some irritation. They were getting so close.

"_That's enough_," he repeated and forcefully interfered in the mental connection between Jean and the Professor. Jean broke the connection with a gasp.

"Scott," the Professor began. "Your presence ..."

"Is needed," Scott finished for him. "You both get too involved in what you're doing to pay attention to the essentials. Control was slipping from her – I felt it."

Professor Xavier didn't argue. Deep down, he knew Scott was right. He took Jean's hand and they silently restored the power locks together. "We'll work on this again tomorrow," he said to Jean as he wheeled himself out of the room.

Jean continued to sit on the couch, panting slightly. She had been on the edge again, and it terrified her.

"I'm never going to get it," she admitted, sadly.

"Yes, you will," Scott said firmly. He got up and moved slowly to the Professor's desk. His leg was beginning to ache again. He leaned on the desk and continued, "It's just going to take a while, that's all."

Jean shook her head.

"Hey – you've always said I know more about control than most, so listen to me now. Control – real control – isn't about how powerful you are. It's about how careful you can be. It's not enough to pick up the pen mentally and bring it to yourself. It's writing your name with the pen on the pad on the desk..."

He grinned as the pen began to move. He turned to read the words. "_Jean Grey ... Dr. Jean Grey ... Jean Elizabeth Grey, M.D._ – now you're just showing off – _Dr. Jean Grey-Summers_," he broke off in surprise. "I thought you weren't going to take my name?"

"I changed my mind," she said.

Scott tried not to smile, but wasn't successful. "You don't have to. My ego will get over it."

Jean grinned. "After a while. Besides, it's not like it will be a big leap for anyone who follows my research. Women get married and change their names all the time. There's no need to make a big deal of it."

Scott returned the smile broadly. "Dr. Jean Grey-Summers it is."

x X x

Wedding preparations continued. They were down to the last couple of weeks. Gifts arrived for the couple every day. Some were funny, some were practical, and some were sentimental.

And then there was one that floored everybody.

It was addressed to Scott Summers and Dr. Jean Grey. Block print was used, there was no return address, and the postmark was New York City. Inside the box was a letter and a thin package.

The letter read:

"_It might surprise you to know that I bear no grudges and trust you will accept this gift in the spirit in which it is intended. In spite of all, we are still brothers._

_Give my best to Charles,_

_Erik_

_p.s. I recommend Jean get the money up front."_

They all stared at the package Scott held. "It feels like a frame," he offered.

"It's a bomb," Logan said as he extended his claws.

"Nonsense," the Professor said firmly. "Open it."

Gingerly, Scott tore the wrapping and Jean watched over his shoulder. Scott's jaw dropped and the Professor recognized it for what it was. "Oh, Erik," he breathed.

It was a _ketubah_, a Jewish marriage contract. Framed, the document was hand painted in a tree of life design and written in Hebrew. It was the most stunning present they received.

x X x

That night, to the great amusement of all, Hank translated the _ketubah_. Magneto had undoubtedly had a great deal of fun while following the traditional formula. He read from where Magneto had left Scott and Jean a blank space to write the date of the wedding.

_"... since creation of the world, the era according to which we are accustomed to reckon here in the county of Westchester, how Scott, son of Christopher –"_

"How'd he know my father's name?" Scott wanted to know.

Hank ignored him and continued reading. " _... said to this virgin –"_

Jean snorted but said nothing.

"_.. Jean, daughter of Jonathan, 'Be thou my wife according to the law of Moses and Israel, and I will work for thee, honor, support, and maintain thee in accordance with the custom of Jewish husbands who work for their wives, honor, support, and maintain them in truth. And I will set aside for thee 200 zuz -- "_

"What's zuz?"

"Traditional money," Hank answered. "_... in lieu of thy virginity --,"_

"Typical. I'm paying for something I never got." Scott was smacked in the back of the head for that.

_ Maybe I should pay you _Jean sent him.

_Maybe you should _Scott replied. Sometimes telepathy had its uses.

"_... which belong to thee (according to the law of Moses), and thy food, clothing, and necessaries, and live with thee in conjugal relations according to universal custom.' –"_

"I've always been in favor of conjugal relations."

"_... And Jean, this virgin consented and became his wife. The dowry that she brought from her father's house, in silver, gold, valuables, dresses and bedclothes, amounts to -- _ah, he credits you with 100 silver pieces, Jean --"

"Not bad."

"_... and the bridegroom consented to increase this amount from his own property with the sum of 100 silver pieces, making in all 200 silver pieces._ -– I agree with Magneto, Jean, get the money up front -- _And thus said Scott the bridegroom, 'I take upon myself and my heirs after me the responsibility of this marriage contract, of the dowry, and of the additional sum, so that all this shall be paid from the best part of my property, real and personal, that I now possess or may hereafter acquire. All my property, even the mantle on my shoulders, shall be mortgaged for the security of the contract and of the dowry and of the addition made thereto.' --"_

"I'm getting a mortgage?" Scott asked blankly.

"No, you will get a mortgage if you don't have the money to pay Jean. Pay attention, Scott," Hank replied severely before returning to the translation.

"_... Scott the bridegroom has taken upon himself the responsibility for all the obligations of this ketubah, as is customary with other ketubot made for the daughters of Israel in accordance with the institution of our sages -- may their memory be for a blessing! It is not to be regarded as an illusory obligation or as a mere symbolical delivery between Scott son of Christopher the bridegroom, and Jean daughter of Jonathan, the virgin, and they have employed an instrument legally fit for the purpose to strengthen all that is stated above, and everything is valid and established."_

Hank looked at the document admiringly. "There's even a place for you both to sign. I can write the Hebrew for you to finish it. This is the most beautiful modern _ketubah_ I've ever seen. He must have spent hours on it. The design is stunning and the workmanship is fabulous."

"I knew Erik had an artistic streak," Professor Xavier commented. "But I never realized he was this good."

"Why do you suppose he sent it?" Scott wondered out loud. "He's only tried to kill us a couple of times."

The Professor smiled. "Perhaps – he's finally seeing there is some hope."

Privately, few agreed, but all thought it was, if nothing else, a lovely present and a very nice gesture.

x X x

Jean and Scott stayed behind and picked up the dessert remains from the Professor's study.

"By the way," Professor Xavier said. "I wanted to give you this privately. It's my wedding present."

Scott took the envelope and opened it. Jean looked over his shoulder at the multiple legal pages. He scanned the document and looked up, stunned.

"Professor, I ... we can't accept this."

"Yes, you can," he replied. "You need a home of your own."

Professor Xavier had given them the boat house by the lake, with a sizeable lot of land around it. The cottage was small, but far larger than their room at the mansion and would afford them far more privacy.

"It will need a great deal of renovation before you move in," the Professor continued. "Nobody has lived in it for almost fifty years."

Jean smiled and she leaned forward to kiss him. "Thank you, Charles," she said. "For everything."

x X x


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

_For this chapter, I shamelessly borrowed from the comics -- mostly for Scott's and Jean's vows._ _As always, I'd like to thank my Beta-Readers, Amy and Jen, for making the story readable._

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for our entertainment._

**"Wedding Bells"**

Part 3 – The Wedding

The day of the wedding finally arrived. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and everything was right with the world – except upstairs in the mansion where Scott was trying to finish getting dressed. Unfortunately for him, he had help.

"I don't know," his brother Alex, who was the best man, remarked with mock thoughtfulness. "It seems you have found a bigger threat than Magneto, Sabertooth, and Mystique combined ..."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Alex, it's a bow tie," Warren Worthington said impatiently. A member of one of New York's wealthiest families and CEO of an international conglomerate, Warren was no stranger to bow ties. He grabbed the offending article and proceeded to drape it around Scott's neck.

"Thank you, Warren," Scott breathed.

Warren tied it on the other man with practiced ease. "There," he said, turning Scott around to the mirror so he could see his handiwork. "Perfect."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Scott called out.

Lorna poked her head around the door. "I've been sent to get the curling wand," she announced.

"In the bathroom, under the sink," he replied, pointing the way.

"Didn't she get all that stuff earlier?" Alex asked.

Scott shrugged. True, Jean had carried a box of stuff out the door after lunch, but he had long ago given up trying to understand her when she was "getting ready".

In spite of their having lived together for years, Jean was making the most of custom. Scott had not seen her dress; it had been stored in Storm's loft. He hadn't seen much of Jean that day at all. She was getting ready in the game room, which was twice the size of their bedroom. Scott, who had seen her get ready for parties before, privately thought she'd need every square inch of it.

The entire mansion had been taken over by the wedding. Apart from Jean being in the game room, every guest room was in use, Jean's father was patiently waiting in Professor Xavier's study, the kitchen was invaded by caterers, the dining room and library were opened up together for the dinner, and the wedding itself would take place in the conservatory. Everywhere Scott looked were flowers and wedding bows. He felt relieved and guilty that they would be leaving on their honeymoon that night, spending the night in the city before flying out to a private island in the Caribbean (both the island and the private plane were courtesy of Warren). They wouldn't have to deal with the cleanup.

Hank then entered the room, beaming. "Gentlemen, the time has come. Any last words, Scott?"

Scott's last words were unrepeatable.

x X x

A small aisle had been created between the chairs in the conservatory and Scott and Alex quietly entered. The murmur from the assembled family, friends, and students created a pleasant buzz.

The string quartet playing in the corner easily segued to another tune. Storm came gliding down the aisle in her role as bridesmaid. True to her word, Jean had not chosen pink chiffon, but swirls of silk in grey and silver, with hints of sea green. The effect was stunning – it was as though an ocean wave had come to life. She reached the front of the room where the altar had been placed and moved gracefully to the side. Then Jean entered.

Beautiful at any time, today she was magnificent. Her dress was just as stunning -- the ivory silk and the plain strapless gown suited her well. Jean walked up the aisle with her father, smiling broadly at all. Her joy radiated out to everyone.

Logan, sitting beside Rogue with the students, watched her pass by and managed to suppress a groan. It was really going to happen. She was going to marry Scott and be lost to him forever.

Scott joined Jean for the last few steps before the alter. For a man who had been at death's door only a few short weeks ago, he looked remarkably strong. He had been waiting for this moment for years. A little thing like almost dying wasn't going to stop him now.

"If there is anyone who knows why this couple should not be lawfully joined, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace."

Logan _felt_ several dozen eyes bore into him. He knew if he made any sign of opening his mouth, the kids would freeze, flambee, and electrocute him. All at once.

Wisely, he kept his mouth shut and listened to the service. Rogue slipped her gloved hand into his. He was grateful for the gesture. They had gotten to the vows.

Scott began. "There were times, I was lost, and you found me. Through it all, since the day when we first met, there was you for me and me for you. That hasn't changed. That will never change." He picked up her hand and placed the ring on her finger. "I, Scott, take thee, Jean, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward." He made no mention of parting. They had done a lot of that lately.

Jean's smile said it all and her response was just as heartfelt. "There were days which were heavy and you lightened my heart. Times have been good, and times have been bad, and still, our love has endured and triumphed." She placed his ring on his finger. "And I, Jean, take thee, Scott, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward."

Father Gregory beamed. "Now that Scott and Jean have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

More prayers followed before the final blessing of the couple and the traditional kiss. Applause greeted them as they returned back down the aisle together. Logan thought he saw two women high-five each other at the end of the service, but he wasn't sure. Smiles were on everyone's faces -- it was obvious that this was an event a long time in coming.

The guests were instructed to go to the terrace for cocktails and hors d'oeuvres while the photographs were taken. Before long, they were all back in the mansion's dining room for the dinner. Everyone acknowledged the food was wonderful, although Jean's sister, Sara Bailey, was overheard to question whether the caterer was paid for by Jean and Scott or Professor Xavier.

After dinner, Alex rose from the table. "It's the privilege of the Best Man to offer the first toast ...," he began and the party portion commenced. Toast after toast followed, along with a hilarious description by Maggie and Nancy, two college friends of Scott's, of the first time Jean came to the college to see him, showing up in a red convertible and looking like a super-model ("I miss that convertible," Jean murmured.)

Before the cake was cut, Professor Xavier had an announcement. "The students have a presentation to make," he explained.

Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, and Jamie all rose from their table and pulled a large box from under the gift table in the hall.

"This is a present from the students," Bobby explained as they took the lid off the box. "And we all had a hand in it – literally."

A murmur of appreciation grew as they unfolded what was within. It was a quilt. Both Scott and Jean rose, open mouthed. Jubilee spoke.

"This is called a Double-Ring pattern. Jamie's grandmother – by the way, we called Jamie's grandmother in Canada every night for four weeks, so that phone bill is going to be something – but anyway, Jamie's grandmother sent us the pattern and gave us all the technical help we needed."

It was lovely. The children had chosen a white background, with black and red as the primary colors. The double rings were interlocked, with black and red borders around the quilt.

"And ...," Jubilee said as they turned the quilt over with a flourish. All the students and teachers signed their names in fabric paint. Again, in black and red. At the top was written "Scott and Jean" and the date.

Scott and Jean were speechless.

"We all worked on it," Bobby offered. "Dani, Paige, and Sam were our quilting point-men -- no pun intended -- and taught us all how to sew. We got every quilting manual we could get our hands on. Storm even gave up her class time and we hid it in her room. We figured if a bunch of Amish women could make a quilt in a day, we could make one in a couple of weeks."

A flurry of hugs and kisses abounded as the assembled applauded the students efforts.

x X x

Finally came the cutting of the cake. Cameras flashed and videos whirred as Scott and Jean fed each other the requisite bite. After a while, Jean turned the knife over to Scott who was quite happy to serve the slices.

Logan approached the table and took a slice, staring hard. "Hurt her and I'll gut you."

Scott stared right back. "I won't," he replied. It was a promise he fully intended to keep.

Logan nodded and returned to his place with the students. That was that.

x X x

There were still more traditions to be observed before they could leave for the evening.

The ceremonial removal and throwing of the garter caused Jean and many of the girls to roll their eyes. From the wolf whistles of the boys you would have thought they had never seen their teacher's knee before. Scott sent it flying into the crowd of bachelors like a rubber band and it ricocheted off of several bodies before finally landing on a startled (and embarrassed) Sam Guthrie.

The throwing of the bouquet came next. Storm had already expressed her reservations with the custom ("these bouquets are heavy – you could knock someone out with it"), but gamely stood with the other single women and girls. As it was, the flowers landed neatly between Rogue and Storm. Each had dodged so the other could catch it, leaving them both staring at the bouquet on the floor in befuddlement. On the second attempt, Kitty caught the flowers.

Finally, Scott and Jean were able to escape to their room to change for their honeymoon.

"Alone at last," Scott sighed as he sagged onto the bed. "Tell me again why we're not spending the night here?"

"So we can avoid our friends and family for the evening," Jean explained with a kiss.

"Good point." He smiled slightly as he watched his wife – wonderful word – change clothes. "Any chance that 'undesirable excitement' might be allowed tonight? It's our wedding night, after all."

Jean grinned saucily in response. "Oh, I don't know," she responded slyly. "If there's an attending physician nearby ..."

x X x

Scott and Jean didn't take long to change and hoped to be able to sneak out of the mansion undetected. Of course, their family and friends had no desire to see that happen. They were all waiting on them and the couple still had to run the "send off" gauntlet. Scott personally felt they had enough birdseed thrown at them to feed the entire county's bird population for the winter. No one had dared tie anything to his car, however, and they eventually made it to safety. Scott was glad Jean was driving. The days events were starting to catch up to him.

With a wave of their hands, they were off, leaving the guests to enjoy the rest of the evening without them.

Scott leaned back in his seat and smiled. They were finally Mr. and Mrs. Scott Summers -- well, Mr. and Dr., but the concept was the same. At long last. And that wasn't the best. He turned to Jean who was humming as she drove. "When are we going to tell them?"

"Soon," she assured him. "When we get back from our honeymoon. It will be three months by then."

The End


End file.
